GoM Goes To Bandung
by jessy.jasmine.7
Summary: Liburan Musim panas GoM dan Seirin adalah dengan pergi ke... BANDUNG!/Real Experience/Humor Garing/Warn Inside/


**Saya tidak tahu kenapa saya menulis cerita ini, tapi saya terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang menimpa Sepupu sahabat saya saat perpisahan di bandung. **

**saya harap kalian suka.**

**ENJOY READING !**

* * *

><p>Hari itu adalah hari yang cerah. Sangat cerah hingga membuat embun pagi tampak layak Kristal mahal. Dan kalau saja bukan karena pemandangan indah itu, mungkin semuanya tidak akan seperti seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja keluar dari bus diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Mari kita sebut saja mereka Generation Of Miracles, dan mereka sedang berada di… BANDUNG?!<p>

.

.

.

**Generation Of Miracles Goes To Bandung**

.

.

**Kuroko No Basuke ( The Basketball Which kuroko's Play )**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Story Writer : Me ( Jessy Jasmine 7 )**

**Inspirated/Adapted From : my best friend's cousin's Real Adventure**

**One-Shot Story : Nightmare**

**Genre : Humor, Friendship, Horror(?)**

**WARN : DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

.

.

"Woah, keren !" Seru Aomine Daiki yang membuka suara tepat saat ia menatap indahnya pemandangan pagi dari atas gunung.

Seperti yang kita ketahui, mereka tengah berada di Negara Indonesia dan tepat berada di Bandung. Di puncak tepatnya. Dan juga, berterima kasihlah kepada Akashi yang memiliki seorang Maid dari Indonesia, sehingga memberikannya ide untuk ke tanah kelahiran maidnya sebagai liburan musim panas mereka.

"Saya senang anda menyukai tempat ini." Senyum maid itu, sebut saja Ian.

"ya. Tempat ini sangat nyaman. Meskipun sepertinya di sekitar kota sangatlah panas." Ujar Akashi Seijuurou yang memperhatikan sekitar.

"Benar-_ssu_! Awalnya memang sangat panas-ssu! Apa lagi saat di bandara! Sangat panas! Tapi sepertinya semua terbayarkan dengan pemandangan indah serta udara yang sejuk ini-ssu." Ujar Kise Ryouta.

"Ya, _nanodayo_. Dengan begini, setidaknya aku bisa beristirahat dari gejala gangguan yang merepotkan." Dan kalian pasti tahu untuk siapa ucapan Midorima Shintarou itu ditujukan.

"Ah, rasanya benar-benar seperti mimpi." Seru Aomine.

"Ya. Sungguh indah." Ucap Akashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"**Tidak. Semuanya sangatlah tidak indah.**"

Semua menjadi hening, keadaan udara yang sejuk kini seakan mencekik leher. Dan mereka pun berteriak, kecuali Akashi dan Maid tentunya. Serta sang pelaku.

"UWAAAH! T-Tetsu ! J-Jangan menakutiku seperti itu ! kau bisa membuatku kena serangan jantung !" Seru Aomine dengan wajah horrornya.

"B-Benar, _nanodayo_. Kau bisa merusak suasana indah ini." Dan Midorima mengelus boneka kodoknya yang di klaimnya sebagai Lucky Item.

"Maafkan aku, Midorima-kun, Aomine-kun. Aku tidak bermaksud mengejutkan." Ucap Kuroko Tetsuya dengan wajah datarnya.

"lagi pula, apa yang kau maksud dengan kata-katamu tadi, Tetsuya ?" Tanya Akashi.

"Ya, kenapa kau berkata seperti it ?" Tanya Kise juga.

"Yah tentu saja karena Negara ini lebih seram daripada Negara lainnya." Ucapan kuroko seakan angin dingin yang menusuk dan mencekik Aomine hingga tidak bisa bernapas.

"O-Oi.. Tetsu… ini bukan saatnya untuk menceritakan kisah horror, kau tahu ?" ucap Aomine.

"Tidak. Aku serius, Aomine-kun. Dari semua Negara, Indonesia adalah yang paling seram. Meski pun kita tahu di setiap tempat kita tidak sendirian, tetap saja Indonesia adalah Negara yang paling memiliki banyak tempat berhantu." Dan Kuroko berhasil membuat Aomine menelan ludahnya dan mungkin akan merengek 'mau pulang…' dengan mata berbinar kepada Akashi. Hell.

"K-Kau tidak mungkin serius." Ucap Aomine.

"Tidak, Aku—"

"AKU YAKIN ITU HANYALAH GOSSIP BELAKA, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!" dan lihat siapa yang siap Akashi tendang dari tebing saat ini.

"Baiklah. Tuan Muda sekalian, mari ku tunjukkan villa tempat kalian akan menginap. Dan dengan langkah gontai Aomine berjalan dengan menjaga imagenya tetap cool. Meski pun semua orang yakin itu tetap memperlihatkan ekspresi takutnya.

"Akashi-sama, dan Kuroko-sama akan berada di Villa nomor 1, sementara Midorima-sama dan Murasakibara-sama akan berada di Villa 3, Aomine-sama dan Kise-sama akan berada di Villa 2. Jika diperbolehkan, saya permisi, Tuan muda sekalian." Ian membungkuk dan akhirnya berjalan pergi. Terlihat beberapa orang telah menunggu kepulangannya.

"Ya, terima kasih, Ian-san." Ucap Kuroko.

"Jadi bagaimana kalau kita mulai masuk saja ?" Tanya Murasakibara Atsushi. Dan baru saja Author kalian sadar bahwa sesosok titan ini belum mengambil satu pun topic untuk dibicarakan.

Villa yang di tempati GoM terletak di puncak, Bandung. Dan sebut saja Villa Mawar. Dan juga sebelum mereka sempat menginjakkan kaki di villa mereka yang indah, Bus kedua mulai datang.

"Woah! Keren!" ucap orang pertama Yakni Kagami Taiga, yang pastikan akan merasa Déjà vu dengan kata-katanya.

"Benar. Sungguh indah. Berterima kasihlah kepada Akashi karena telah memperbolehkan kita ikut." Ucap Hyuuga Junpei.

"Ah, enak. Sudah lama aku ingin udara sesejuk ini. Aku baru tahu kalau di Indonesia ada udara seperti di Hokkaido." Ujar Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Sayang sekali karena Aida tidak bisa ikut, hem?" ucap Koganei.

"Jelas saja. Ia sakit. Dan kita terpaksa harus liburan tanpanya." Jelas Hyuuga.

"Ya, ya, kami mengerti kok." Koganei melirik Hyuuga dengan alasan yang jelas, memojokkannya dalam topik tak berujung, bahkan Mitobe pun mengangguk. Bersamaan dengan itu, Kawahara, Furihata, dan Fukuda turun dari bus.

"ada apa ini ribut-ribut ?" Tanya Fukuda.

"Yah, masalah seperti biasa." Jelas Tsuchida.

GoM menatap gerombolan Seirin itu dengan tatapan bosan seakan hal itu sudah sering terjadi setiap mereka bertemu.

"Baiklah, biar aku saja yang membagi semuanya." Akashi melangkah dan membuat semua mata mengarah padanya. "Taiga, akan bersama Daiki dan Ryouta. Hyuuga Junpei, dan Kiyoshi Teppei akan bersama aku dan Tetsuya. Sisanya akan bersama Shintarou dan Atsushi." Titah Akashi. Midorima merasakan kacamatanya retak seketika.

"Baiklah, ayo rapih kan barang-barang kalian!" ujar Hyuuga.

* * *

><p>Day 1<p>

"Aku tidak yakin ini akan cocok di lidah kalian, tapi kuharap kalian suka." Ucap Ian yang membawa beberapa makanan seperti Nasi goreng, Mie Goreng, Nasi uduk, Nasi biasa, Ikan goreng, ayam goreng, dan lainnya. Mereka berasa di sebuah hotel tradisional. Mungkin?

"Kelihatannya enak…" ucap Murasakibara dengan tatapan berbinar.

"penampilannya sepertinya tidak seburuk rasanya." Ucap Aomine yang sudah mengambil nasi goreng beserta ayam goreng dan tak lama ia mulai mengambil ikan dan melamap semuanya seperti orang kerasukan yang tidak makan selama setengah abad. Semua orang hanya menatapnya dengan rasa kasian. Kasian seperti kucing kelaparan, miris. Dan tak lama, mereka juga ikut memakan makanan mereka.

* * *

><p>"Enak! Aku tidak menyangka ternyata makanan itu enak bahkan meskipun penampilannya sangatlah buruk—UGH!" Aomine dengan segera meringkuk memegang perutnya, kesakitan. Sepertinya sang Phantom Player baru saja memberikan pukulan mautnya.<p>

"tidak sopan mengatakan hal itu, Aomine-kun. Kita harus menghormati." Ucap Kuroko.

"Benar. Kau bilang enak tetapi kau menghinanya." Ujar Akashi dengan tatapan tajam.

"Hey, siapa yang menghina ?! bukankah aku memuji !?" Tukas Aomine.

"Bahkan Kagami masih lebih baik darimu." Sindir Hyuuga.

"Ada bagian yang gosong dan nasinya ada yang kurang matang, tapi rasanya tetap enak." Ucap Kagami. Mereka semua menatap pemuda beralis cabang itu.

"_sama saja._" Batin mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Kagami dengan bingung.

"Oi, Kiyoshi, ayo kita main G*t R*ch. Koganei, kau juga." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Tetsuya, aku pinjam buku novelmu."

"Tsuchida-senpai, ayo main Un*!" panggil Fukuda. Dan mereka mulai mencari alasan mereka masing-masing dan meninggalkan kedua teman mereka itu.

"Hei, Serius! Ada apa ?" Kagami pun menyusul mereka sementara Murasakibara menyeret Aomine menuju villa

* * *

><p>"Sial, kenapa mereka meninggalkanku sih?" Aomine berlari dengan membawa baskom beserta alat mandi.<p>

Malam sudah tiba, dan Aomine baru saja melakukan acara bersih-bersih bersama dengan yang lain. Sialnya ia tertinggal. Salahkan dirinya yang dengan isengnya menjahili sang phantom player, dia akhirnya dihadiahi oleh pukulan mautnya. Dua kali dalam sehari.

CUUUR…

Aomine menoleh. Ia menoleh kesegalah arah. Sepertinya ia mendengar sesuatu. Tetapi tak lama suara itu menghilang. Aomine pun sedikit bergidik. Ia lalu menatap pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka sedikit, memberikan celah, dan…

CUUUR…

Suara itu terdengar lagi.

Aomine menelan ludahnya dan menatap lekat-lekat ke pintu itu. Ia mulai mengumpulkan keberanian dan kemudian melangkah cepat ke pintu itu, ia membuka lebar-lebar pintu itu. Dan ia melihat salah satu keran yang airnya masih mengucur.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Aomine menutup pintu itu lagi dan kemudian berlari menuju ke Vilanya. Ia berlari sangat cepat dan matanya menangkap teman mereka yang dari Villa 3 tengah berdiri di luar menatapi langit malam. Sepertinya mereka heran melihat Aomine berlari.

"Oi, kenapa kau berlari—Bhuf, wajahmu pucat banget!" ujar Koganei.

"Benar, _nanodayo_. Kau ini kenapa ?" Tanya Midorima.

"i-itu… di…di… k-kamar mandi…" Aomine tergagap dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Ada apa dikamar mandi, _nanodayo_ ?" Tanya Midorima.

Midorima berjalan kearah kamar mandi diikuti oleh Aomine dibelakangnya. Dan saat mereka sampai dan Midorima membuka pintu kamar mandi lebar-lebar. Keran air itu tertutup.

"hoi, Midorima, sebelumnya kau buka keran air ya ?" Tanya Aomine.

"Jangan bodoh, _nanodayo_. Sebelumnya kita kan bersama-sama disini." Jelas Midorima.

"Terus siapa yang nyalain keran air ?" Tanya Aomine Speechless…

Hening.

"OI! SIAPA YANG NYALAIN KERAN AIR ?!" Teriak Aomine.

"Jangan berteriak, _nanodayo_! Ini sudah malam!" Seru Midorima yang kemudian kembali ke Villanya.

Aomine yang masih ketakutan melirik kearah kamar mandi sekali lagi, kemudian berjalan bersama Midorima.

* * *

><p>Beberapa jam berlalu semenjak ketakutan Aomine, dan kini semua penghuni Villa 2 tengah berkumpul dengan penghuni Villa 3. Mereka tengah bermain bersama dan bertujuan akan sampai larut malam. Dan sepertinya Aomine juga sudah bisa meredam rasa takutnya.<p>

DUK DUK

Seketika ruangan itu hening. Mereka diam sejenak memastikan bahwa mereka tidak salah dengar.

"Apakah tadi kalian mendengar suara ?" Tanya Kise. Beberapa orang mengangguk.

"seperti ada yang mengetuk pintu." Ucap Tsuchida. Mereka semua mengangguk.

"kalau begitu akan ku periksa." Ucap Kagami.

Kagami bangkit dari posisi duduknya dan kemudian berjalan menuju pintu. Saat ia membukanya, ia melihat tidak ada siapapun disana, jadi ia kembali menutupnya.

"Aneh, tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ujar Kagami yang menggaruk kepalanya. Dan seketika Aomine merinding.

"kudengar dari Ian-san, disekitar sini banyak anak-anak yang suka iseng sih." Ujar Kise.

"Oh-ya, mungkin itu—"

DUK DUK

Kagami menoleh kearah pintu, dan semua orang menatap pintu. Dengan kesal, Kagami kembali membuka pintu dan dan menoleh kesegala arah. Bahkan ia melihat keluar teras sebelum akhirnya berteriak.

"OI, _KUSO GAKI TEME_! BERANI KALIAN MENGGANGGU KAMI, KUPASTIKAN KALIAN TIDAK AKAN MELIHAT MATAHARI LAGI!" Seru Kagami kesal. Ia kemudian masuk dan membanting pintu hingga menutup. Ia segera duduk dengan kesal.

"kau terlalu berisik, nanodayo." Sindir Midorima.

"biarkan saja. Bocah-bocah itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran." Ujar Aomine yang sempat bernapas lega.

"tapi kau telah mengganggu, nanodayo! Ini sudah malam !" Protes Midorima.

"tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh." Ucap Furihata. Semua orang menatap Furihata.

"apa maksudmu ?" Tanya Koganei.

"kalian pasti ingat, bukan ? Villa ini bukanlah tempat bermain anak-anak. terlebih, Kuroko mengatakan bahwa di Negara ini, setiap anak nakal sekali pun dilarang keluar terlalu malam." Jelas Furihata.

"kalau diingat-ingat, Villa ini jauh dari tempat yang lain." Ujar Tsuchida.

"oi, oi, kalian jangan mencoba untuk menakut-nakuti." Protes Aomine.

"ya, ini aneh." Ucap Kise. Semua orang menatap Kise.

"Apa maksudmu, nanodayo ?" Tanya Midorima.

"sekarang mendekati tengah malam, aku tidak yakin kalau ada bocah iseng yang akan mengganggu villa terpencil seperti ini." Ujar Kise menunjuk jam dinding.

Seketika semua hening.

"K-Kise… kau tidak bermaksud kalau… yang mengetuk pintu di Villa terpencil pada tengah malam adalah…" Kagami terbata-bata.

"…Hantu ?" dan Aomine melanjutkan.

DUK DUK

Semua mata menatap kearah pintu dengan takut. Kagami menelan ludah dengan susah payah, begitu juga dengan Aomine. Mereka semua terdiam layak patung. Mereka ingin memastikan bahwa kejadian yang terjadi pada mereka saat ini hanyalah halusinasi.

DUK DUK

…setidaknya itulah harapan mereka.

Kagami dengan berani berdiri dan dengan hati-hati berjalan kearah pintu. Aomine dan Kise bahkan sempat bertanya mau apa Kagami dengan berjalan kearah pintu yang sekarang membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati.

Kagami mendekat dan kemudian menyentuh pintu itu bersamaan dengan telinganya yang di tempelkan ke pintu. Lalu kemudian ia menjauhkannya dan menatap pintu itu. Kagami kemudian mengetuk pelan pintu itu.

Tuk Tuk

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Mereka masih menunggu—

BRAG BRAG

Kagami terjatuh kebelakang begitu pintu itu diketuk dengan kasar, membuat semua orang disana ketakutan menjadi-jadi. Mereka berpikiran kalau mereka harus keluar dari sana secepatnya. Dan kemudian mengangguk lalu berdiri, bersiap-siap untuk berlari keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dengan Kagami di depan mereka, menjadi tameng, mereka berjalan di menuju pintu dan Kagami dengan hati-hati memutar kenop pintu. Lalu—

"UWAAAH!" seseorang berteriak.

"AAARGH!" dan Aomine ikut berteriak di susul oleh yang lainnya.

Mereka segera berlari secepat kilat ke kamar milik Akashi dan Kuroko. Tetapi saat Kagami tidak dapat membuka pintu kamar mereka, Karena ketakutan setengah mati, mereka memukul-mukul pintu kamar mereka dengan kasar seperti seorang collector yang meminta utangnya dibayar segera. Lalu pintu kamar itu terbuka dan mereka dengan cepat memasuki ruangan itu.

Pemilik Villa 1 menatap mereka dengan aneh, terutama Kuroko yang membukakan pintu. Penghuni Villa 1 terlihat sangat damai. Terlebih sepertinya mereka sedang menonton film yang sangat menarik.

"Ada apa dengan kalian ? malam-malam begini kalian ribut." Tanya Akashi.

"K-K-Kau pasti tidak akan percaya, Akashi !" Seru Aomine dengan wajah ketakutan layak ia tengah di kejar malaikat maut.

"S-Sesuatu terjadi di kamar kami-_ssu_!" Seru Kise.

"Kise-chin, itu kamar ku dan Mido-chin." Ralat Murasakibara yang sepertinya tidak disadari berada bersama mereka.

"Hoi, Hoi, jelaskan dengan benar. Kalian seperti sedang di kejar-kejar setan." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Karena kami memang sedang dalam kondisi itu !" Seru Kagami.

"Dalam kondisi itu ?" ulang Kiyoshi bingung.

"Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dan Murasakibara, sementara tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetuknya.

"B-Bukan kah itu terasa seperti terror ?" Tanya Koganei yang masih menggigil ketakutan.

"dan lagi pula, siapa tadi yang berteriak, _nanodayo_ ?" Tanya Midorima. Lalu Fukuda mengangkat tangan.

"A-Aku merasakan seseorang menarikku." Jelasnya.

"menarikmu ? kau yakin bahwa seseorang tidak sedang mencoba untuk menakut-nakutimu ?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyangkai bahwa seseorang menarikku kalau aku berada paling belakang, Senpai ?!" serunya.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi bagaimana, Akashi ?" Tanya Hyuuga. Akashi menghela napas.

"semua akan merepotkan kalau mereka berada disini." Ujarnya.

"tetapi sepertinya ruang tidur tidak sesempit itu." Ujar Kiyoshi.

"K-Kami akan baik-baik saja kalau pun itu tidur di lantai !" Seru Aomine. Dan entah kenapa semua orang, kecuali Akashi, Kuroko, Hyuuga, dan Kiyoshi, menatap mereka dengan tatapan 'yang benar saja ?!'

"kenapa tidak disini saja ?" Tanya Hyuuga. Disini ada sofa dan—"

"sepertinya akan baik-baik saja jika mereka berada di kamar mereka. Setidaknya menghindari teriakan tengah malam." Ujar Kuroko. Akashi mengangguk.

"yah, benar juga. Baiklah kalau begitu, sepertinya waktu bermain sudah habis, dan saatnya kita beristirahat. Jadi, kalian cepatlah masuk ke kamar dan pastikan tidak mengganggu kami." Ujar Akashi.

"Baik!" jawab mereka.

* * *

><p>Day 2<p>

Pagi itu, mereka bersiap untuk merelaksasikan tubuh mereka akibat kejadian yang tidak akan mereka percayai begitu mereka bangun. Meski pun Aomine merutuki dirinya karena menyarankan untuk tidur di lantai, ia masih mengingatkan dirinya. 'setidaknya aku tidak di terror saat tengah malam', pikirnya.

Hari itu, Akashi mengajak mereka mengelilingi tempat-tempat disana. Mereka sangat menikmati pemandangan disana, orang-orang disana juga sangatlah ramah. Dan saat siang itu, mereka bertujuan kembali ke Villa.

"jadi…" Akashi menatap mereka semua. "bagaimana kalau kalian kembali ke Villa kalian ?" Tanya Akashi.

" . . ." ucap Aomine dengan nada menoton. Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebegitu takut dirinyakah hingga ia siap merelakan nyawanya di tikam gunting merah Akashi ?

"tapi barang-barangmu—"

"Ia memindahkan semua barang-barang kami." Ujar Kagami malas. Hyuuga mengernyit.

"setidaknya aku masih berbaik hati memindahkan barang-barang kalian !" Protes Aomine.

"sepertinya Aominecchi sangat takut sampai-sampai ia rela membawakan barang-barang kami-_ssu_." Ujar Kise yang menahan tawa.

"Argh, terserah kata kalian saja." Aomine memutar bola matanya kesal. Akashi menghela napas.

"yah terserah saja. Ini adalah hari terakhir kita, jadi kalian tidak perlu merasa takut. Pastikan besok pagi kalian tidak telat untuk membereskan barang-barang kalian." Peringat Akashi.

"ya." Jangan Aomine diikuti oleh yang lain.

* * *

><p>Hari sudah menjelang malam, dan suara Adzan terdengar dari kejauhan. GoM serta Seirin tengah berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang memang berada di luar Villa mereka. Sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi, mereka berbincang-bincang seru. Dan tanpa disadari, mereka sudah tinggal sedikit lagi sampai disana.<p>

CUUR…

"kalian dengar itu ?" Tanya Aomine yang sudah membatu begitu mendengar suara yang sama seperti hari sebelumnya. Semua orang berhenti berbicara dan mendengar suara keran air yang terbuka dari kamar mandi.

"Siapa yang membuka keran air-ssu ?" Tanya Kise. Kagami kemudian menoleh dan menghitung jumlah orang.

"Semuanya pas, dan sepertinya tidak ada yang hilang." Ucap Kagami, menambah ketakutan Aomine.

"Bagaimana dengan Ian-san ?" Tanya Midorima.

"sepertinya ia belum kembali." Jelas Akashi.

Semua terdiam.

"B-Baiklah, bagaimana kalau kita masuk bersama-sama saja ?" saran Hyuuga.

Semua orang mengangguk. Beruntunglah kamar mandi cukup luas untuk rombongan remaja itu, jika tidak, mungkin mereka terpaksa mandi sendirian dengan perasaan ketakutan. Berhubung kamar mandi berada di luar Villa. Dan kejadian keran itu pun membuat semua orang percaya kepada Aomine soal kejadian-kejadian aneh yang menimpa mereka.

* * *

><p>Tik Tik Tik…<p>

Jam dinding terdengar berbunyi cukup keras di kesunyian. Dan waktu yang tertera adalah jam 05:00 di pagi hari. Dan sepertinya masih belum ada yang bangun pada saat itu.

Manik biru laut itu terbuka. Ia memposisi-dudukkan tubuhnya dan menatap kesekitar. Kamar yang penuh itu masih sangat sunyi dan gelap. Dengan keadaan setengah sadar, ia bangkit dan kemudian berjalan kearah pintu yang akan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Aomine membuka pintu lebar-lebar dan kemudian matanya menatap kearah kursi. Matanya membelalak. Kesadarannya sudah sepenuhnya ia dapat. Dan tubuhnya mulai mengigil menatap satu sosok yang entah-kenapa tengah duduk di sofa menghadap ke televisi. Sosok yang tidak di kenalnya, sosok yang entah kenapa membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri.

"Oi, Bakagami !" berhubung orang terdekat, Aomine membangunkan Kagami yang terlelap-entah kenapa-di dekat pintu. " Bangun !" Serunya.

"Ada apa, Ahomine ? ini masih terlalu pagi." Ucap Kagami.

"A-Apakah kita membawa p-perempuan di l-liburan kita ?" Aomine yang tergagap.

"Apa maksudmu ? kita semua laki-laki disini. Ah, mungkin Ian-san tidak, tapi kudengar dari Akashi ia akan kembali nanti siang. Ada apa ?" Tanya Kagami yang kemudian menatap Aomine dengan bingung.

"L-Lalu itu siapa ? rambut panjang, putih-putih, perempuan." tanya Aomine dengan wajah horror.

"Huh? Siapa ?" Kagami merasa sesuatu seakan membuatnya membeku di tempat. "Itu siapa ?" Tanya Hyuuga, merinding.

"A-Aku tidak tahu…" jawab Aomine.

"Hantu kah ?" Tanya Kagami. " Oi, kalian ! Bangun !" Seru Kagami membangunkan yang lainnya.

"Benar juga! Hoy, Halian ! Bangun ! itu ! Lihat itu !" Seru Aomine.

"Huh, ada apa dengan kalian berdua ?" Tanya Midorima.

"Itu !" Seru Aomine.

"Itu apa ?" Tanya Akashi.

"itu…"

"Apa ?" Tanya Izuki.

"Rambut panjang, putih-putih, Cewek !" Seru Aomine. Mereka semua bingung, bahkan Hyuuga yang mengetahuinya saja ikut menatap Aomine aneh. "Ck, Sudah Lihat itu—"

"Apa ?" Tanya Koganei.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Ujar Furihata.

Aomine dan Kagami meneguk ludah. Sosok yang dilihat mereka sudah menghilang.

"terus yang tadi itu apa ?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"H-Ha-Ha…" Aomine tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Hantu.." ucap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berada di belakang Aomine.

"AAAAAARGH!"

"OI! Kau berisik, Aomine !" Seru Hyuuga.

"T-Tetsu… Oh, Tetsu.." Aomine mengelus dadanya dan kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sebelumnya kami melihat perempuan sedang duduk di sofa." Jelas Kagami.

"Hah ? tapi disana tidak ada siapa-siapa." Ujar Hyuuga.

"Tapi sebelumnya ada !" Seru Aomine.

"daripada itu, bukankah lebih baik kita cuci muka saja ? mungkin saja itu hanyalah halusinasi." Ucap Kagami.

"Ya ampun, yang benar saja. Aku tidak akan kesana. Ketempat **itu**." Ucap Aomine.

"kenapa tidak bersama-sama saja ?" Tanya Kagami.

"Aku tidak akan menarik kata-kataku." Ujarnya serius.

Kagami memutar kedua bola matanya dan kemudian berjalan keluar Villa sendirian dan menuju kamar mandi. Ia mencuci mukanya dan setelahnya ia kembali ke villa.

"lho, Kagami, kau habis dari mana ?" Tanya Hyuuga.

"dari kamar mandi." Ujar Kagami.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak-ajak kami ?!" Protes Hyuuga.

"Tadi aku menawarkannya, senpai !" Tukas Kagami, geram.

* * *

><p>Dan akhirnya, dua hari mereka lalui dengan kejadian-kejadian aneh di Villa yang mereka tempati. Dari keran air yang terbuka sendiri, hingga penampakan misterius. Aomine yang memang tidak tahan soal sesuatu berbau mistis sudah bersumpah tidak akan menginjakkan kaki di Villa itu lagi. Mengingatnya saja mungkin sudah membuatnya ingin segera bunuh diri.<p>

"aku bersyukur sudah akan angkat kaki dari tempat ini." Gumam Aomine dengan perasaan lega.

"sepertinya tempat ini telah merepotkan kalian, ya ?"mereka semua menoleh.

"Ian-san !" Seru mereka, kecuali Akashi.

"Tentu saja! Tempat ini nyaris membuatku jantungan !" Seru Aomine yang berakhir diberi hadiah _ignite pass_ oleh Kuroko.

"tidak juga. Pemandangan disini sangat indah. Mungkin musim panas depan kami akan kembali kesini." Ujar Akashi dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dan semua orang, kecuali Kuroko dan Ian, melotot kearah Akashi.

"_YANG BENAR SAJA ?!" _batin mereka, tidak setuju.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu. Ah, dan juga, Akashi-sama… bagaimana kalau kita mengambil foto ?" tanya Ian.

"boleh juga." Ucap Akashi. Dan kemudian mereka mengambil foto bersama.

* * *

><p>"Baiklah ayo semuanya naik !" Seru Aida. Sementara itu, Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada di dalam bus, duduk paling belakang.<p>

"Apakah hasilnya bagus ?" Tanya Akashi.

"gambarnya belum terlihat, jadi kita tunggu saja." Jelas Kuroko.

"oh, baiklah kalau begitu." Ucap Akashi.

Kuroko kemudian menatap gambar di kertas foto yang makin lama makin terlihat. Disana ada foto mereka semua dan satu sosok berambut panjang, tinggi, mengenakan baju putih, dan wajahnya tidak terlihat.

Kuroko kemudian menoleh kebelakang. Ia dapat melihat Ian beserta keluarganya tengah melambaikan tangan kepada Bus mereka yang akan berangkat ke bandara. Dan dibelakang Ian, sosok yang dilihatnya di foto kemudian melambai kearahnya.

Kuroko kembali menatap foto itu, dan sosok misterius itu hilang dari gambar. Kuroko tersenyum samar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Setidaknya, pengalaman ini tidak akan terlupakan…"

**End**

* * *

><p><strong>Bagaimana ? apakah cerita ini menarik ? Garing kan ? Ok, lupakan.<br>**

**jika kalian ingin tahu, kenyataan bahwa saya terinspirasi adalah Fakta, dan Fakta lainnya, cerita ini adalah One-shot untuk cerita saya yang akan datang "Nightmare" yang masih belum saya Publish. semacam Promosi suatu Fic mungkin.**

**dan juga, saya bukan orang Bandung tapi orang Tangerang :3**

**Ok! Sekian dari saya !**

**Keep Reading-Keep Waiting For Another Stories ! See ya !**

**Mind To RxR ? X3  
><strong>


End file.
